


five rotations around the sun

by killuatea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuatea/pseuds/killuatea
Summary: it took five years for kageyama to realize he was in love with hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	five rotations around the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! im back with a one shot for kagehina week 2020. im not really sure i like this, if i had more time to write i would fix a lot of things (im going to visit my parents tomorrow and wont be able to write), but i really wanted to make something for this event. im planning on writing one shots for iwaoi week and bokuaka week too! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

“sorry that i can’t believe  
that anybody ever really  
starts to fall in love with me.”  
_from “sorry” by halsey_

**one**

Tobio remembers it clearly. The moment replays over and over in his head as he tosses and turns in his bed for hours on end. It’s a broken record. The cheers of his classmates. Cherry blossoms falling like a celebratory confetti. Orange hair. A declaration of love. Then the memory rewinds and begins again. 

_The cheers of his classmates. Cherry blossoms. Orange hair._

_“I love you, Kageyama!”_

Tobio sighs into his pillow. He hadn’t bothered to check his phone for any explanation from the boy who said those very words to him just a few hours before. Maybe he should. 

What would there be to explain anyways, though? Hinata must have just been more affectionate than normal due to their graduation. Though never admitted out loud, Tobio cared deeply for him, and Hinata must feel the same. Friends can love each other. 

The concept of any other type of love other than that for his friends and for volleyball was foreign to Tobio. He didn’t know that the fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he talked to Hinata, or the nausea when someone else did, were thanks to this other sort of love. A romantic love. 

Tobio definitely didn’t know that someone else felt that way for him, too. 

**two**

Brazil was too hot for Tobio’s liking. He was used to the humidity, but the raw heat was much more than he was prepared for. 

His first few hours in the country were filled with paperwork, meetings, and introductions to people he knew he was going to forget. His mind was far too occupied with thoughts of a clementine haired boy, and the fact that Tobio was getting dinner with him that night.  
The two had kept in contact over the past year, but with Tobio playing in Japan’s V-League, and Hinata moving to Brazil, they hadn’t been able to talk face to face since their graduation. Especially when Tobio left Miyagi to go to Tokyo without a word to Hinata. 

Maybe he would apologize for that.

When Tobio saw Hinata for the first time in Rio, his heart nearly leaped out of his throat. The boy he used to toss to in high school was merely the blueprint for the man that stood before him. If it weren’t for his massive toothy smile and signature orange hair, Tobio might not have recognized him.

Tobio’s palms grew sweaty. He and Hinata ate lunch alone together all through high school, this was practically the same thing.

So why did it feel different?

**three**

He hadn’t thought about Hinata too much recently. Tobio was far too busy every day with practice, press conferences, and other things he was scheduled to do as a previous Olympic star and current professional player. Texting or calling him was even more few and far between. 

However, when his thoughts drifted back to high school, when the cherry blossoms fell and he said farewell to his friends, Tobio couldn’t help but find himself replaying Hinata’s words to him.

_“I love you Kageyama!”_

A rosey blush never failed to grace Tobio’s cheeks when he imagines an older, more mature Hinata repeating the same thing. It’s always a fleeting thought, though. It would just be funny to hear, Tobio tells himself. Present day Hinata would never say something like that. He was too busy frolicking on the sand in Brazil, playing volleyball with people that aren’t Tobio.

Hinata didn’t need him anymore- That’s what Tobio thought. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was the one who still needed the other.

Tobio picked up his phone and texted him.

**four**

“I’m going to defeat you one day.” Tobio recalls Hinata’s words to him after the first match they played against each other. Back then, he scoffed at the thought, and ignored him. But now, under the lights in a Tokyo stadium, Hinata made his words from middle school ring true.

Tobio can’t help but smile as he shakes hands with his rival. Hinata smiles back, victory aflame in his eyes. However, there’s not much else there. They each move on to the next person in line, and Tobio’s heart sinks just a little bit. 

It’s not like he expected anything else, but maybe he wanted Hinata to see him as a friend again. 

Tobio wanted to go back to high school. To their graduation. He wanted to tell Hinata that he loves him, too.

**five**

Tobio stood on the train platform with a single rose in his hand. He’d never confessed before, not in high school, not now. He wasn’t even sure how a man was supposed to confess his feelings to another man. 

He figured that it would be better to confess his newly realized feelings in person rather than over a text or phone call, which Tobio desperately wanted to do in case it went poorly. 

It was a short train ride to Hinata’s apartment, and he’d been there a few times before to attend after parties for events and games. He even texted his roommate to make sure Hinata- no, Shouyo, was home. He was going to call him Shouyo. That way he would know he was being serious. 

The hum of the city. Cherry blossoms falling like confetti. The buzz of a door bell. 

Tobio gulped loudly as the door opened to reveal the man that he had unknowingly been in love with for the past five years. He closed his eyes and held out the rose.

_“I’m in love with you, Shouyo.”_

Shouyo’s breathing practically stopped. A few moments passed between them. Even though they stood only a couple feet apart, the distance between them continued to grow. 

“Kageyama-”

Tobio opens his eyes and stares at Hinata waiting for an answer. 

“I’m sorry. You’re about five years too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and five years for hinata to fall out of love.
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @killuatea for updates when i post on here as well as other anime content!


End file.
